Do You Love Me?
by Schweppes
Summary: Yaoi. Sanosuke is having trouble deciding something that he'd rather not decide. Which will he chose? SanoKenshin SanoSagara
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Sanosuke was sitting at the beach just thinking. The moon was just about to set, it was really early. He hadn't gotten any sleep. He was thinking of the one he loved, the one who had haunted his sleep. He thought of him every night.

"Captain Sagara...."

He had lain down, the sand brushing through his hair. He probably needed to brush it, but he wouldn't care. Nothing mattered much anymore. Kenshin was even worrying about him; he was always depressed, never really happy. He just wished he could hold him, to at the least see Souzou Sagara for one last time...

Sanosuke shook his head, he knew that wouldn't be enough, it would never be enough. He shouldn't be dwelling on mindless thoughts. Sagara was dead, how can he possibly see him again?

He started thinking back to the time when he last saw his Captain.

_flashback_

He was in the middle of dragging his body, trying to find a rock. He MUST master this technique!

The ground all around him turned into a deep haze. There was a body in front of him. He looked up to see who it was despite the fact that he was see-thru. To his surprise, the person he saw was Sagara. Memories flooded back. Tears clouded his eyes.

Sagara had finished talking to him, telling him, that if he were to not finish his task, he would die. Telling him to give up and not risk his life. He wanted him to live.

Sanosuke ran to hug his Captain, instead he went right through. It sent a shiver down his spine, and made the hairs on the back of his neck and arms stand on end. This time he actually did cry. There was no way to hold it back.

"WHY!?" He wasn't even allowed to hug him. His Captain, his Leader... the only one he's ever loved. To see him, to only see him, had hurt him... Yet, he was denied the only chance he might have gotten for a real long time.

The flashback ended. He got to sleep soon after that, even though it felt like an eternity.

"Sagara, why?" Sanosuke whispered.

The tide was lowering, the wavers splashing against his feet would soon die down and the sun would brighten everything. For now, it had turned the sea and the areas around it a blood red.

He sat up. A slight breeze came by, making his hair and bandanna sway behind him. He had taken his gi with the symbol for "bad" off, relaxing in the nice spring day.

Sano-kun still couldn't help but think of Sagara. He imagined him sitting next to him, hand in hand. Then he imagined a breeze going by again and watch the flutteryness of his hair swaying in the wind.

The bushes began to rustle. Sano didn't care much for what was back there, so he lazily said, "Who comes here?"

There was no answer. Instead a little squirrel came out from the bushes. It had climbed right over to Sanosuke.

He picked the squirrel up, "Why, hello there little one, are you lonely too?" The squirrel made a little chirp as if to say yes.

Sanosuke was talking to the squirrel; at least his mind was off of Sagara.

"I shall name you Shimoni." The squirrel seemed to like this name, for it then climbed up to Sanosuke's shoulder.

A while went by. They were just lying on the beach enjoying the warmth from the newly risen sun.

"We better be going now. It's about time for breakfast." The squirrel chirped and followed its new friend as he went off to the dojo.

Kenshin and Kaoru were bickering as always, and Yahiko was over in a corner training.

Kaoru then seemed to notice Sanosuke had come back.

"Sanosuke! Where were you? It's time that you start doing some work around here! And why do you have that hideous rodent?!" She was pointing to Shimoni.

"This is Shimoni. She will be staying with me."

Kaoru grew mad, "How do you even know it's a she? And why did you name that squirrel!?!" She looked like she was about to burst.

Kenshin put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder and whispered, "Look. He's happier for a change, let him be."

Kaoru sighed and looked at Kenshin. He shook his head and watched Kaoru walk off to the dojo.

"I'm gonna go back to my house, I need some sleep." Sanosuke yawned.

"That sounds like a good idea, that it does. I'll help Kaoru make some lunch when you wake up."

Sanosuke nodded and went off. When he got to his house, he looked into his mirror.

'Wow. I haven't realized how tired I look!' He had giant bags under his eyes and his hair was hanging down now instead of sticking up.

"Here, you can sleep here." Sano started making a little bed out of some papers. Shimoni chirped and laid down, cuddling into a little ball.

Sanosuke was a complete mess. He was constantly thinking of Sagara and he hadn't gotten any sleep in so many days.

He laid down in his bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Sanosuke started to dream.

There was mysterious fog drifting around the place he stood. He stood about a forest. The bushes nearby started rustling.

Sanosuke jumped, "Who are you?!"

Sagara appeared in front of him. "Sano-chan..."

His eyes started to glisten with unshed tears. "Sagara..." he whispered quietly for no one to hear.

"You have been getting worse as the days go on, Sano-chan. I am dead. You can't see me! Please, I want you to be happy, find someone else!"

"NO! I can't do that! I'm sorry..." Sanosuke's words trailed off.

Sagara disappeared as the fog got thicker. Sano fell onto his knees. The world started spinning, everything got blurry.

He closed his eyes, letting tears run down his cheeks. Once he opened them up again, he was back in the forest. The forest where he last saw his Captain, where the Sakihotai met its end.

Sanosuke watched the scene going before him. His younger self was sitting at the edge of the cliff where Sagara pushed him off to save him.

"You have betrayed the government, spreading false information to the people. You must die!" A guard yelled at them.

Sanosuke's eyes went wide, he didn't want to see this again. It was too painful!

He heard a gun shot accompanied by many others. Sagara... was... dead.

Little Sanosuke was crying, tears falling from his eyes. "SAGARA!!!!"

The scene was blurry as he watched little Sanosuke holing Sagara, holding him in is arms.

He sat up in his bed, screaming. His vision was still blurry.

Someone took a cloth and wiped his eyes. His vision got better. 'I couldn't see because of the tears!'

He wiped his own eyes with his sleeve and looked up to see who was there.

It was the red head. His blue eyes scanning his own. His deep blue eyes were mesmerizing, full of concern and... love?

'Why would Kenshin like me? He gets all those girls... and yet he's gay. His eyes can be so sad sometimes, did something happen to him when he was younger, something he regrets?'

"Kenshin..." Sanosuke had sorrow in his voice with a hint of worry.

Kenshin blushed, "You were screaming, so I came to see if you were okay. You kept saying Sagara."

"Kenshin! Where did you go?!" Kaoru was yelling.

"Bye." Sanosuke whispered. Kenshin just smiled and walked away.

"Kenshin, why do you do this to me? I'm always depressed, ever since Sagara died. But... when I see you, it seems to go away. Kenshin... I think... I love you."

The squirrel chirped at him, wondering what he was talking about. It tilted it's head as Sanosuke went to pet it.

Shimoni seemed to purr when he petted it.

"I still have to find out if you're a girl or a boy..." Sanosuke was talking to the squirrel.

Shimoni rolled over as if saying 'please pet my stomach.' Sanosuke understood and started scratching its belly.

"Wait... you must be a girl." Sano noticed.

The squirrel chirped, as if she was offended. Sanosuke chuckled.

Kenshin walked back into the room. Sanosuke couldn't help but stare.


	2. chapter 2

YAY! Another Chappie! Thanks to my reviewers. _–Sniff-_ luv y'all. Well – good reviews so far, hope this one brings more!

**Sanosuke**: Why am I here?

**Schweppes**: Because you are. Do you have a problem with this? _-evil glare-_

**Sanosuke**: NO!

**Disclaimer**: I do not, in any way own Ruruoni Kenshin. If I did, Sanosuke would be in the sauna with Kenshin and... there would be "sound effects" Oo

Notes: (AN), 'thoughts', -action-

Well, on with the fic!!

_Last time: Kenshin walked back into the room. Sanosuke couldn't help but stare._

---

"Sanosuke... it looks like you're feeling better now." Kenshin noticed.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Are you sure you're okay? You sound spaced off, that you do."

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking." Sanosuke slapped Kenshin on the back, "You shouldn't worry."

OO "Oro?" Kenshin snapped out of his little trance, "Well, um... I'm going to go help make that fish for lunch."

"Mmmm! Fish! I'm starved!" Sanosuke said.

Kenshin chuckled and walked out the door to the Kaoru's nagging voice. "Kenshin! Where di–"

Sanosuke got out of bed, "YAAAAWN! (As he's stretching) Well, Shimoni... what should we do now?" He was talking to the squirrel.

Shimoni chirped and ran out the door. Sanosuke was taking his time before going out, but a screech stopped him.

"Shimoni, is that you?!" He was frantically looking around for his squirrel friend, hoping nothing happened to her.

He kept looking, until he came upon a squirrel that looked like a horse trampled on it or something of the kind.

"Shimoni! Are you okay?" She must have been unconscious, because she hadn't answered with her usual chirp.

Sanosuke realized that she should see a doctor of some kind, before she ends up dying. So he raced her over to Dr. Gensai.

"Dr. Gensai! This squirrel looks like it was trampled, so I brought her here." Sanosuke was panting.

"No need to hurry." He inspected her, "Nothing very bad. Just give her a lot of food and water and she'll be fine."

Sanosuke nodded and left the room, 'I wonder what Sigara would do at a time like this.'

_-Flashback-_

Little Sanosuke is running through a forest. He has a scared look on his face, like he's being chased. He then trips on a stump, falling into what looks like a tiger trap, bumping his head on the way.

He started to scream in pain, Enishi, a child that of just 13 years was the one chasing him.

"Enishi, why are you doing this!?" Sanosuke screamed at him.

"That is for me to know." Enishi laughed evilly. He threw a rock down at Sanosuke and walked away, leaving the little Sanosuke stranded in the pit.

He lay on the ground in the fetal position, accepting his defeat, waiting for death to take its toll. When he fell asleep, he fell into a dreamless slumber.

But, once he had awakened, he found that he didn't remember anything. He hadn't remembered how he got there, or, most important, who he was.

It seemed like he was in there for days, or hours, never exactly knowing what time it was on account of always falling asleep or fainting because of his weakness from when he had been stabbed.

Eventually, someone had found him. It was a man, who had looked really tall from the pit. He had longish blue/black hair with a red bandanna. He was wearing a blue shirt with a red coat over top of it, a sword to his side.

"Sanosuke, I've been looking for you!" The man yelled down.

"Huh? Who's Sanosuke, and who are you?" the little Sanosuke was confused.

"What? Did you hit your head?" He said it with such a sweet voice.

"Ummm... I don't remember, I just woke up and I was in this pit."

The man had a worried look on his face, "I'll be right back, I'm going to go get some help so I can get you out of there."

"Okay, I've been in here long enough. I guess I can wait a couple more minutes." He flinched as he was saying this and gripped his arm, for it was covered with blood. The man didn't notice this, for he had gone already.

Little Sanosuke just smiled and had fainted one last time.

When he had woken up, he was in a bed, that man sitting next to him. He seemed to notice that Sanosuke had wakened.

"Nice to see you're finally awake, you've been asleep for a couple of hours." He pointed to the clock.

"Oh... um, just who are you and where am I? Who am I?" Little Sano had a really confused look on his face, he had no clue what was going on.

"Oh yes. I'm Sagara, you call me Captain Sagara. You... you are Sanosuke, but I call you Sano-chan." Sagara was smiling.

"But you didn't answer my other question."

"What was that again?" Sagara asked.

"It was, where am I?" Sanosuke was eager to find out.

"We are near Tokyo."

Sanosuke was thinking a bit, and then snapped out of his trance by jumping up and almost hitting Sagara's face. Instead he wrapped his arms around his Captain and hugged him.

"My memory's starting to come back now, Captain!" Sagara just chuckled and mused with Sanosuke's hair.

"Hmm... now that your memory's starting to come back, do you remember what happened that you fell into the pit?" Sagara had a serious tone to his voice.

"Nope, can't say I do." then little Sanosuke ran right out of the room to get some fresh air. As he was leaving he shouted back at Captain Sagara, "By the way, thanks for taking care of me!"

_-End Flashback-_

'I didn't know that it was Enishi who was the cause of this until I met him that last (Just use your imagination, even if it didn't happen.) Maybe that hit to the head is why I don't remember my parents, I only remembered up to the time after I left my house.'

A weary chirp made Sanosuke jump, "Shimoni! I forgot all about you!"

Sanosuke was walking the whole time and was already at his house. 'That was the year when Kenshin killed Tomoe, Enishi's sister, and that Sagara died.'

He looked down at the squirrel who had her head cocked to the side and chirped when he looked at her.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'm going to make you all better, like Sagara did to me!"

---

**Schweppes**: Okay... hope you like it.

READ AND REVIEW MINNA!


	3. chapter 3

Yes, Chapter 3, I'd like to thank all my reviewers, y'all mean so much to me! –sniff-

**Summary**: Sanosuke's having a hard time, what will he do? His squirrel's not doing quite well, and even though most of the last chapter was a flashback, you probably got the idea that he's having mixed feelings about Sagara and Kenshin.

---

It was days later, and the squirrel was getting better and better. Sanosuke kept thinking about Sagara and Kenshin kept visiting him, way more then he used to.

Kaoru was being her normal bitchy self. "Kenshin! I thought I told you to do the laundry!"

"......" The place was quiet.

"KEEEEENSHIN!!! Where did you go?!" But Kaoru couldn't find him. "Hmm... I wonder where he went to."

---

Shimoni was off in the distance playing with some of her other squirrel friends, while Kenshin and Sanosuke were sitting in the grass, happy to be away from the dojo.

"Kenshin... I was just wondering." Sanosuke was about to ask a question.

"Yes?"

"Ummm... why do you like Ka..." His words trailed off, afraid to finish his sentence.

"Oro?" Kenshin was confused.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just forget about it." Kenshin just shrugged and shook it off.

-Sagara, why do I like him so much?- Sanosuke was dazing off again into his little dream world.

"Sano-kun?" Kenshin asked.

"Huh? Oh... what did you say, I wasn't paying attention."

"I was just wondering. Why do you love Sagara-taichou?"

-Wait, why's Kenshin asking me this?- "Hmmm... he took care of me when I was sick, he gave me a home, he was just like a father, except more." Sanosuke's eyes were full of glee.

"Kenshin, why do you want to know?" He was curious.

"Just wondering. You do know what curiosity does to cats, do you not?"

"I'd say the same for you." Sanosuke smiled.

-I'm happier around Kenshin. I don't miss Sagara as much.-

Shimoni ran over to Sanosuke and jumped into his lap. Kenshin started to pet her.

"If I didn't know any better, it was this squirrel that we're here. I don't think I could take any more of Kaoru's nagging!" Sanosuke stated.

Later that day, after Sanosuke and Kenshin returned back to the dojo, a slight disturbance was coming from the squirrel named Shimoni.

"What's going on?!" Sanosuke had come home to find his house all wrecked.

Shimoni was lying on her bed that he had made and was starting to glow. Sanosuke just stood, paralyzed with fear at what was going on.

The glowing continued and she got brighter until a giant flash lit the whole room. Sanosuke's stance hadn't changed, mouth agape.

When the flash had stopped, there was a beautiful woman standing in the place where Shimoni originally was. She had really long flowing silver hair and giant amber eyes, she looked almost translucent, not to mention she was taller then Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Sanosuke." Her voice was mysterious, like it echoed.

Sanosuke still couldn't move, way too paralyzed from the fact that the little squirrel friend is now a beautiful woman.

"You have helped me, and given me enough care that I have taken my true form. A spell was put on me, so I was turned into a squirrel. The spell could only have been broken when a person, not just any person, a depressed person, would take care of me and give me a home."

"Shimoni... I think... why was it me? And are you still the Shimoni that I know?" Sanosuke felt like saying oro right now.

"Yes, I'm still Shimoni. But now you may call me Kinoshi."

"Okay, Kinoshi, why was it me that was the one to take care of you? Why not someone else?" Sanosuke... someday his curiosity's going to get the best of him.

"You were the most depressed person I've seen. I felt bad for you, and I wanted to help you. If I was stuck as a squirrel forever, I at least wanted to be happy that I helped someone along the way."

"And you did that by luring me and Kenshin together. Wow..." Sanosuke looked really dazed, more than before, if that's possible.

"Yes, you looked most happy around him. Who is this Sagara person you kept talking to anyway?"

Sanosuke blushed (A-N: rare (and beautiful) sight!), "Sagara was my former captain. We used to go around and try to make Japan a better place, but then the Imperialist government..." his eyes grew very dark (think of when you're mad), "... told them we were liars, so that they'd look good and people would trust THEM! So they went ahead and tried to kill us! The bastards missed him enough the first time, so that he was still alive, but then they saw me dragging him away, and they killed him, right after he saved my life by pushing me off a cliff into the water. I got my revenge after that by being a fighter for higher, until I met Kenshin."

"So you loved this Sagara person, did you not?"

"Yes, he's practically all I think about now. That is, until you came."

"I see you have suffered a terrible childhood. Your only loved one dead, left you to move around like an emotionless zombie (a lot like Sojirou) until you met Kenshin."

"Yes." Sanosuke didn't know what to say. This is the only time, besides with Kenshin, that he's blurted out his past like that. What was it about her that hypnotized him, to make him tell her everything?

After a bit of awkward silence, Kinoshi spoke, "Sanosuke, I thank you again for taking care of me. I want to grant you a single wish, I can do many types of wishes, even some genies can't."

"Ummm... yes, I'd need to think about this, for I'm not sure what matters most to me at this moment." -It's either Kenshin or Sagara.-

---

Kenshin is washing some dishes, being forced by Kaoru.

"KENSHIN! You're not doing it fast enough!" Kaoru nagged.

"Slave driver..." Kenshin mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?!"

"Oro?" It was the only word that popped into his head at the moment.

"I know you said something, Kenshin, and I want to know what it was!"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about Miss Kaoru, that I don't." Kenshin had an innocent look on his face.

"That you don't, huh?" then Kaoru took out an empty rice bucket and chucked it at Kenshin's head.

"Oro?!" Kenshin's normal eyes turned into the Battosai eyes. After that happened, he chucked the bucket back at Kaoru and took off to the direction of Sanosuke's house.

---

Sanosuke was sitting at the beach yet again. Just thinking of who he REALLY wants, he's never had to of made a decision this hard before. If anyone, besides Kinoshi had asked him who he liked more, he'd punch their brains out, there's just NO WAY to decide.

---

Kenshin was running now, to Sanosuke's house. When he got there, he saw the beautiful woman with long silver hair.

The first words to come out of his mouth were, "Where's Sanosuke!! I need to talk to him, NOW!"

Kinoshi just calmly pointed towards the direction of the beach, but before she could say anything, Kenshin no Battousai had already left.

---

-How the hell am I going to decide?!-

Sanosuke was going to drive himself crazy with this question. But something distracted him for a second, "Who's here?!"

---

Sanosuke and Kenshin, or Sanosuke and Sigara? Review or you'll never find out!!! Muhahahaha!


	4. chapter 4

I'm soooo very sorry for not updating sooner. I've gotten caught up in school and life's been hectic. But I'm just so sorry that it took me this long.

**Disclaimer**: Do I really have to say it? -guy in suit pokes her with a gun- GAH! IDON'TOWNIT IDON'TOWNIT! Happy? I said it. You can go now. -evil guy in the suit walks away... happy-

**Sanosuke**: Why oh why did you do that to me?

**Schweppes**: Did? I don't know what you're talking about?

**Sanosuke**: Kenshin and... me. -blushes- YAHH! Why?!

**Schweppes**: -laughs- Well, I couldn't resist!

**Sanosuke**: -sweatdrop-

**Schweppes**: ON WITH DER FIC!

**NOTES**: (A/N), 'thoughts', -actions-... and this fic is AU if you didn't get that by now (alternate universe)

_When we left off: Sanosuke was going to drive himself crazy with this question. But something distracted him for a second, "Who's here?!"_

---

Aoshi burst into the clearing. Wearing his normal clothes, his eyes still a piercing ice blue, hatred etched into them.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sanosuke snapped at him. Looking around the space for anything that could be used as a weapon.

"That is none of your business." He took out his gun and pointed it at Sanosuke's head. "Now come with me, or else you'll never get to see your friends again.

Sanosuke wasn't about to let Aoshi win so easily. He stood up and grabbed a piece of driftwood, the closest thing to him, and hit Aoshi over the head. Blood was trickling down the side of his face from the force of the object. While Aoshi was still recovering from the blow, Sanosuke was getting ready to punch him. Fist met with arm in the Futai No Kiwami. Aoshi then became unconscious, his left arm with a huge dent.

Sanosuke didn't realize, that while he was fighting, Aoshi had blown a whistle hidden in his sleeve. So now men were coming on to him from both sides. They were in all black and wore masks.

He would never give in. he would go down fighting. He punched as many people as he could, blood spraying from the force. The men were slowly going down, but there were still way too many. They had already surrounded him, and two of them grabbed his arms. Sanosuke thrashed trying to break free from the faceless men.

One took the piece of driftwood from the ground that was used against Aoshi and hit him repeatedly over the head. Sanosuke couldn't take the pressure and fell over, being caught by the ninjas.

---------------------------------------

Kenshin finally made it to the beach. He looked down as he paned from the long run. Not yet seeing the scene of many dead or unconscious men sprawled out before him.

A trickle of blood was moving it's way across the sand and met with purple eyes. Kenshin gasped at the unsuspected liquid and forced himself to look up.

"Holy shit." He mumbled at the sight before him.

Searching his now piercing eyes around, looking for Sanosuke, he realized that he wasn't there. He set his eyes back down to the slowly moving line of the crimson blood.

Kenshin cringed as the smell still haunted him to this day and decided to find out who took Sanosuke. So he kicked one of the unconscious men until he awakened.

"Where did they take Sanosuke?!" He demanded in his Battousai voice.

"A... Aoshi!" The man stumbled upon his words.

Battousai yelled and kicked the man with fury before following the stench of blood. Sanosuke's blood.

---------------------------------------

Sanosuke woke up to an empty room. His eyes scanned the room. It looked like a jail cell. The bed was thin and stiff, the walls were bare, and on top of it all, there were no windows. Just a bare, empty room with a hole in the floor that Sano assumed was the bathroom.

Sanosuke went over to the door and turned the knob... it wouldn't budge.

"Shit!" Sanosuke banged his hand against the door, causing the room the echo.

The loud noise made his head hurt and he grabbed it in the pain. His hand felt wet. 'Why?' he thought. He took his hand out of his spiky brown hair and found blood. Why was there blood on this hand?

The latch to the door opened. The person standing there was dressed in all black. She had long brown hair tied in a braid and big lavender eyes.

'Heh... her eyes are kinda like Kenshin's' Sanosuke mused.

"Well... are you just going to stare at me, or eat?!" She pushed the food platter into his chest.

"Well... I am hungry! I'll eat any kind of food!" He patted his stomach and took as much food as he could and shoved them into his mouth.

"I guess after 2 hours, you get hungry." She went to walk away.

Sanosuke grabbed her arm, "First, you have to tell me something!" She nodded, "What's your name, and why am I here?"

"Didn't think you'd be smart enough to ask that just yet."

"HEY!!" Sanosuke was offended.

" – Anyway, my name is Erica. I'm an American, just born in Japan, that's why I have the American name. Now for your second question; how the hell am I supposed to know?! All I can tell you is that Aoshi brought you here, and told me to keep you in this room until said otherwise."

"Okay. Where is he anyway?" Sanosuke wondered.

"He's still knocked out, sleeping in a way. You must have hit him really good." Erica said, "Need to know anything else, ask the other people. I might be really busy." And the brunette walked out of the door.

"Well... she was weird. Wonder why she only wore black? Maybe she's a ninja..." Sanosuke was talking to the wall as he trailed off with his thoughts and questions.

---------------------------------------

"YAHHHHH!" Battousai yelled as he trekked though the forest. He was getting sick of tripping over tree roots and getting his hair caught in branches. 'Why the hell would Aoshi keep Sano in such a dense forest?!' he thought.

Battousai's eyes went innocent and big again. "I hope Sanosuke's okay." Kenshin thought aloud.

---------------------------------------

-ACHOO!- Sanosuke sneezed.

"This place must be dusty... Shit! I've gotta go!" He got up and walked around his small cell. He went up to the metal door and banged on it as hard as he could, "Someone get me outta here!!" The brunette yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'm NOT going to the bathroom in that hole!!! GET ME OUT OF HE---" he stopped as the door opened abruptly and fell over landing on his face.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sanosuke yelled.

"I thought you wanted to get out of here, so I opened the door." It was Erica, "You can go now... if you dare."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sanosuke was still yelling.

"Why should I tell you? You could always go find out for yourself." She was taunting him. (AN: AHHHHH!! DIE ERICA! DIE! –sweatdrop- oops. On with the fic!)

Sanosuke was getting really mad now. He got back up on his feet and took hold of the doorknob, she was still laughing rather loudly to herself. He cringed at the sound, and slammed the door right in her face. (Now remember boys and girls... the door is made of metal -evil smile-) he heard Erica scream in pain as she fell over. He laughed to himself.

He sat back down on the bed again. He had one leg hanging off and the other straight across the bed, hands behind his head.

---------------------------------------

Back at the Kamiya Kashin dojo:

"Yahiko, have you seen Ken-san or Sano-kun?" Megumi asked.

"Can't say I have. I wonder where they are. Karou's getting mad." He looked over at Karou.

"KENSHIN! Where are you?" Karou had big watery eyes (like when she was drunk that first time, and was too embarrassed to tell Kenshin something... -sweatdrop-) Megumi and Yahiko sweat dropped.

"This is going to get annoying." Yahiko stated the obvious.

Karou took out her bamboo sword and ran towards Sanosuke's head.

"Where's she going?" Yahiko asked.

Megumi shrugged. "Let's find out."

So they went after Karou.

---------------------------------------

'It's been a couple of days now... How come I can't find this place?' Kenshin thought.

There was a loud boom vibrating throughout the forest making the trees shake, little droplets of dew slipped off the leaves and fell onto Kenshin.

"Could that be..." Kenshin wondered.

He walked a little further into the woods where he thought the bangs could be coming from. There stood a man who was really tan from walking around and working outside. He was also very muscular. Dark circles around his eyes.

"Anji." Kenshin was talking to him.

Anji turned around to see who had said his name, "Battousai. What brings you in this far?"

"I thought you were in prison." He changed the subject.

"I got let out for good behavior. So, why are you here? I don't see that many people wandering around here much." He questioned Kenshin.

"If you must know, I'll tell you. Sanosuke was taken by Aoshi Shinomori, took him off into these woods. Would you happen to have seen some sort of house or place to live?"

Anji had a questioned look on his face, "Can't say I have. But, there's a good chance that I might be able to help you. Sanosuke has helped me become who I am, instead of being the man full of revenge that I used to be."

"Would you really want to come with me? You should know that trouble seems to follow me wherever I go by now. After all, I did end up with Shishio."

"No. I can not leave just yet. But, I will be able to point you in a better direction." Anji suggested.

Kenshin nodded and smiled.

"Try over there," he pointed to his left, "I heard some noise coming from there that didn't sound like a wild animal. I heard guns."

"Yes," Kenshin nodded, "thank you so much for your help Anji. Maybe I can bring Sanosuke back with me and meet up with you again. That is if I can find you."

Anji nodded as well and went back to his never ending training.

---------------------------------------

Sanosuke's house didn't have anything. No Sanosuke, no Kenshin, no people. So they left.

"KENSHIN! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?!?!?!?!" Karou was still yelling for her lost loved one.

"Karou, calm down. You're over exaggerating! Kenshin has been gone a couple of days. He'll be back, he ALWAYS comes back." Megumi was trying to comfort Karou.

"But every time he leaves, he always leaves for a long time. I can't take it anymore! I want Kenshin back!" Karou was still crying.

"..." Yahiko's mouth hung open.

"He WILL come back, give him time!" Megumi was starting to raise her voice.

"I don't care I want him now."

"Well you'll just ha – Yahiko? What are you staring at?"

"G... girl." Yahiko muttered.

"Huh?" Karou looked to where Yahiko was staring, "AHH! Who are you?!"

"My name is Kinoshi. If you want to find Kenshin, I can tell you where to go." She smiled at them.

"B... But... You're FLOATING!" Yahiko stammered still in shock.

"Yes, but that is beyond the point. He went off into the woods follow me." She starting walking... er... floating away.

Karou just stood there, her mouth wide open as Kinoshi, Yahiko and Megumi were all moving away from her, "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!!!!" she ran to catch up to them.

---------------------------------------

Kenshin was still walking through the forest. He found a person dressed all in black standing next to a mysterious building.

'Aoshi must have Sanosuke here.' Kenshin thought to himself.

A man walked up to Kenshin. He wore, black pants and shirt, a long red coat, black hair with a red bandanna tied in it and brown eyes, "You must be Kenshin."

"Wh... who are you?" Kenshin stammered. 'He wears the Sekihotai bandanna!

---

This looks like a good time to end it. Now, try and tell me you don't know who that is.

And you still don't know who Sanosuke picks! Muhahaha! I might enter this in a fanfiction magazine called faniac (go to ) anyone thinks I should (when I finish) just say in the review.

Well – yeah... now I forgot what I was going to say.

**Sanosuke**: Good. Can I go now?

No. I remembered. I just got Samurai X reflection! The animation kinda sucked and Sano's hair was down... not normal. Damn new animators couldn't draw Kenshin at all! I don't want to give anything away, so I won't say anymore.

**Sanosuke**: You ruined it for your friend.

SO? I was hyper. Meep. Leave me alone!

**Sanosuke**: Be glad to. -walks out-

Oops. I didn't mean to do that. -Chases after Sanosuke.- WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!

Yahiko: Well – **REVIEW!!!!**


	5. chapter 5

I'm soooo tired, I've pretty much been typing this all throughout the day with major gaps between each section, about 3 to 5 hours.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters. But I do own Rurouni Kenshin stuff... mostly dvds. I got the entire box set I love it so much.

**NOTES**: (AN) Authors notes, 'thoughts'-actions!Flashback, and the fic is AU or alternate universe.

_Last time on 'Do You Love Me?':  
__A man walked up to Kenshin. He wore, black pants and shirt, a long red coat, black hair with a red bandanna tied in it and brown eyes, "You must be Kenshin." _

"_Wh... who are you?" Kenshin stammered. 'He wears the Sekihotai bandanna!'_

* * *

"My name is not important right now. I can tell you one thing, I am here for the sake of Sanosuke, to rescue him." He said it in a casual tone. 

"Yes. Well, I am going as well, that I am. We can work together to get him out then. But I would really appreciate it if you gave me your name." Kenshin was starting to be more formal to him.

"You will find that out later. For now, we just have to get into the building. It was very smart of them not to have the guards on the outside, it would have looked suspicious." The man stated.

"You must be a man of knowledge,to have known that, that you must." Kenshin said with dignity.

"Well, why don't we go in then." The brunette started walking towards the door.

* * *

"Sanosuke!" Erica was yelling just about as loud as she could. 

In front of her was an rather empty bleak room, with a giant hole punched through the wall. Sanosuke had escaped.

* * *

"YAHH! I'm starting to get sick of this damn place already!" Sanosuke swore to no one in particular. "I need to get out of here, but how?" 

Then an idea hit him, 'Why hadn't I thought of this before!' He thought to himself.

Sanosuke started to laugh to himself as he began to massage his hand muscles for the Futai No Kiwami. (Yes, you should know what's going to happen now. -smirk-)

He raised his arm ready to strike the wall (Hehe) when someone came knocking on the door. (They ruined my... er... Sanosuke's moment. -tear-)

Sanosuke stopped abruptly and asked in a casual, boring tone, "Who is it?"

"My name is Hikama, I am here to bring you your food." It was a girl's soft voice, and even better, carrying food with her!

Sanosuke's stomach started to growl as if on cue, so Sano decided to take the food off the carrying cart. The girl had short blue hair, wearing a light blue long dress. She stood out from the rest of the black. 'I never knew how annoying a simple color like black can be,' thought Sano.

"Ummm... Hikama, right?" Hikama nodded and Sanosuke continued, "Well, what would you do if you were in my situation? I mean, stuck like this waiting for someone to wake up."

"I'm not really sure. I guess I'd have to be there to know." She answered with a smile and slowly walked out of the door with the cart.

Sanosuke got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, he knew something important was happening and he had to be there, so he continued with what he was doing before and punched the hole through the wall.

* * *

"Why are there so many guards?" Sanosuke was muttering to himself hiding behind a corner as to not be seen. 

The guards were standing casually in front of a door talking. Waiting for something interesting to happen.

Another ninja came running up to them and shouted at them, "Come quick! There has been a sighting of the Battousai, he was last seen wandering around the premises!"

'Kenshin!' Sanosuke gasped, thinking to himself.

So the new guard took them off to where the red head was last seen, making Sanosuke's get away much easier.

Sano crept over to the door that they had been guarding and snuck out. The place that Sanosuke came out of looked much like the hut that Kenshin and the mysterious man had snuck into.

Sanosuke wasn't about to wait for someone to notice that he was missing by now and ran off into the woods hoping to find Kenshin, knowing that he was around.

* * *

Kenshin and the black haired man were going though out the building in the same fashion as Sanosuke. 

They ran across Erica talking to some men in the hallway outside Sanosuke's now torn down room. She didn't realize that two men were deciding to listen in on their conversation.

Kenshin and the raven haired man couldn't hear everything, but they caught some of it, this is whatthey heard, "Sanosuke broke out..." "...hole in the wall!" and "if I ever get my hands on him..."

The two men gasped and looked at eachother, knowing that Sanosuke must have punched a hole in the wall, and if they don't find him, he's going to be in trouble.

They ran towards the direction of the front door, and ran quickly hid behind some trees, seeing all the ninja's running about.

"Oh, I hope Sano's alright in there," Kenshin thought aloud.

Someone came behind them and poked Kenshin in the back. Kenshin let out a little 'oro.'

When he turned around he saw Sano, standing there as proud as ever. "SANO!" Kenshin shouted out a little louder then he should have, he was just to happy to see his friend.

"Yeah, it's nice to see..." Sano stopped as he saw who was standing next to Kenshin.

"Is... is... that really, really you?" Sanosuke asked bending down to inspect him more.

"Yes, Sanosuke, it's me. It's been a while." Sagara said with his kind voice.

"You know him Sano? Well, can you tellme his name then?" Kenshin was curious to know after all this time.

"Yes, it's my captain, Souzou Sagara." Sanosuke sat down on a tree that had fallen over, smiling.

Kenshin's eyes almost seemed to pop out of his head, "But, isn't he supposed to be dead!"

"I guess I have to explain that now. While I was walking though the forest on my free time and I ran into this girl who seemed to float. She had long silver hair and wonderful eyes."

"Kinoshi..." Sanosuke mumbled.

"Huh? Oh well, as I was saying, I saw this girl and she told me...

!Flashback!

Sagara, in the past, has met up with Kinoshi and they start talking.

"Well, I've heard so much about you, it's great to finally see you." Kinoshi greeted him so openly.

"If you don't mind my rudeness, who are you exactly?" Sagara wondered.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kinoshi. In the future I have been helping a Sanosuke Sagara -"

'So, he did take my name after all,' Souzou realized.

"- the whole time he's talked about you and how he misses you so much. So I went out of my way to get you and bring a part of you to the future, we can't just take all of you, for then you wouldn't be in the past and when you mess with the past, bad things happen." Kinoshi said all of this with a smile.

"Well then, I guess you can take part of me, but how would you do that?" curiouser and curiouser.

"We would split all the aspects of you in half I guess. I'm not completely sure how it's done myself, all I know is how to do it." Her silver hair seemed to flow in the breeze, but there was no breeze to be felt.

"That's all the questions I have. Thank you and I don't see any harm in going I guess, so you have my permission," Sagara mostly wanted to find out what lies ahead in the future, what had changed, how Sanosuke has changed.

!End Flashback!

"The last thing I saw was a bright blue light and then I ended up in this forest, the same forest that I had been wandering years ago," Sagara finished his story.

"Wow, so Kinoshi wanted to help me all she could," Sanosuke was in awe at what just happened.

A loud "KEEENNSHIN!" could be heard in the distance.

"Oro? It must be Karou looking for me. I'll let you two have your time alone, I'm sure you'll want it," and Kenshin wandered off towards the voice.

"Captain Sagara... I've missed you so much," Sanosuke began.

"Please, call me Souzou now. Who was that? I think his name was Kenshin," Sagara pondered.

"Yeah,he was the Battousai. He decided to change his ways and became a rurouni," Sanosuke explained.

"THE Battousai! He has great power, but if you say that he has changed for the better, then I believe you. You seem to like him."

"Wh... how can you tell?" Sanosuke was confused.

"Well, every time you say his name, your face lights up. I'm glad you found someone in your era now. Maybe you won't be needing me after all," Sagara winked.

"What! Of course I still need you! You just barely got here and now you want to leave?" Sanosuke was basically begging.

"Ok then, I'll stay. It seems that I don't live this long, so it would be nice to know what the future would be like. What happened to the Sekihotai after all?"

"I think that'll be better for you to find out for yourself." Sanosuke suggested.

* * *

Well... that's all for now, until next time! 

**Sanosuke**-begging- Save me!

Muhahahahaha!

REVIEW!


End file.
